Because I Love You
by purple-fiddle
Summary: A little drabble to get me going. A little angst, implied NCS, a declaration of love, you know, it's all in the little things. Warning: Very, very old. And bad.


Title: Because I Love You Author: Amida Amaretto & Co. Rating: R Warnings: Angst! Angst in the worst way! Implied NCS (rape, people!), and...it's a D-fic. (If you don't know what that is...um, don't flame me?) Pairings: Implied KradxDaisuke, implied SatoshixDaisuke, and DarkxDaisuke (one-sided) Disclaimers: I don't own any of these wonderful bishies! Please don't sue. Notes: "..." talking, /.../ Dark inside Daisuke's head, ~...~ Dark thinking to himself Archive: Yes, please, just give me the link!  
  
"Dark?" Daisuke whispered out loud to the silent presence in his head. There was no answer. His voice cracked slightly. "Dark...? ...why...? Why did you that...Dark...?" Again, the only sound that answered him was silence. Daisuke felt the tears well up in his eyes again. Letting out a pitiful sob, the red haired boy slid to the floor of his room against his wall, his eyes trained on the horrible sight on his bedroom floor.  
  
/He hurt you, Daisuke./ Dark's voice floated back to him, vicious anger twined within the soft words. /He *hurt* you! I couldn't just stand back and let him get away with it! Please, try to understand...why...Daisuke...ple-/ Dark was abruptly cut off by Daisuke.  
  
"Shut up! I don't...that's not what I asked!!" He yelled his voice breaking over the words. He ignored the fact that he had just asked for an explanation. Staring at the gruesome sight in front of him a second longer, Daisuke suddenly curled into a ball, placing his head on his knees and wrapping his arms around his head, he began to sob harshly. Dark winced slightly in his head. "Dark...I...loved him, Dark...c-couldn't you find another way...another possibility...Dark, why...this?"  
  
/I know, Daisuke...I know *that*...you loved him, but...they come part and parcel, Daisuke./ Dark whispered back, all traces of anger out of his voice now, just world weary tiredness. /There wasn't any other way...I'm sorry...Dai-chan..../  
  
"Don't call me that!" Daisuke hissed at his counter part. "Sorry isn't *good* enough, this time, Dark! Saying that won't bring him back!" He snarled at the voice in his head. Dark winced again, and then tried again.  
  
/I *know* that, Daisuke...gods, how I know that. But Krad *hurt* you in the worst possible way, I can *feel* the pain, you know. I felt every _single_ moment. I wasn't going to let him get away with *that*. Nobody should ever do *that*, not to you./ Dark paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. /Believe me when I say how sorry I am, Daisuke. If I could turn back time, I would make sure this never happened. Krad would never have laid a hand on you. And you and I wouldn't be having this conversation, waiting for an ambulance to come and pick you up./  
  
"Why, Dark? Why do you do this...for me?" Daisuke suddenly whispered, fighting off the blackness that threatened to overtake him. Dark paused, tensing within Daisuke's head. /B-because, Dai-chan.../  
  
Before Dark had a chase to finish, sirens could be heard in the distance. Suddenly, a hysterical Emiko slammed through her son's door and stared at the carnage in Daisuke's room. "Oh my God...Daisuke!" She whispered, as she spotted her son curled up against the wall, what little clothing left on his body in tatters, the multiple cuts and scrapes covering most of his body still bleeding. Emiko was quickly followed by the paramedics, who quickly went to work checking over the two people in the room.  
  
One stopped at a golden haired teenager lying in a pool of blood on the floor in the middle of the room. Quickly checking for vital signs, and finding none, he swiftly went over to the red haired boy to help his partner. They soon had Daisuke stretched out on a stretcher, and were heading for the door.  
  
As they were leaving, they ran into another pair of paramedics who went up to get the body of the strange blonde boy. As they picked up the blonde teenager, a silver cross fell off of his hair and into the pool of blood. The paramedics paid no mind as they place the body into a black bag and took it to the morgue for an autopsy (1).  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dark sat next to Daisuke's still form, listening to the soft beep and whir of the machines that hummed around them. Dark's eyes trailed over Daisuke's lithe frame, feeling the wounds that covered his body, and watching his chest rise and fall just to make sure that he was still alive. He reached out a hand and gently 'touched' his hair, watching as his fingers slipped through it without feeling it. ~You asked me why I did it, Dai-chan, and the answer is simple. I love you, Dai-chan, more than you will ever know. And I will *never* let something like this happen to you ever again.~  
  
~*End*~  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me!!! *falls to the floor and begs for forgiveness* But, I once said I would try to write a fic, and here it is! And, amazingly enough, it's *not* a song fic! This is about a two-hour deal, unbeta-ed, and was only supposed to be a few paragraphs long, so it's not the greatest thing that will ever grace the ML. But, please, R&R. (If you're going to flame me, do it privately, please, I don't want to make it a public affair.) Anyway, I wrote this because I want the ML to liven up a little, as I did notice that there are many new members here (most of whom haven't posted yet, not even to say 'hi!'). 


End file.
